


Picture Perfect

by NadiaWH



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaWH/pseuds/NadiaWH
Summary: This was a Secret Santa gift for someone on Tumblr. I've decided to share it here as well! I hope you enjoy!





	Picture Perfect

“How many more stops do we need to make, Liz? Don’t you think we have enough stuff? I mean  
it’s just going to be a party and we’re the only three going to be partaking in it.”

Elias called out to Liz, who was skipping ahead of them while humming a few tunes. Liz, Yukiya  
and himself had been out in the town for the past couple of hours doing some shopping. Winter  
break had been announced and with new changes at the Academy; such as the weather magic  
being lifted, which allowed the season to flow naturally. Because of this, they were given a week  
off to enjoy the seasonal vibes.

Not to mention the three of them didn’t really have plans for the erratic winter break, well  
correction, Liz and Yukiya didn’t really have plans for how to spend it. Elias, on the other hand,  
knew that after a couple of days he would have meet up with his two brothers and depart for  
their estate for the remainder of it. Until then, Liz had suggested they throw a party just for them  
since everyone else would be packing up and heading elsewhere.

That’s what led up to where they were now, outside in the cold, walking around town and  
stopping at any shops that Liz thought would carry the necessities needed for the party. But now  
she stood in front of the entrance to a small antique/gift shop.

“I’m going to go in here real quick and to answer your question Elias, I promise we won’t have  
much to go, maybe one, possibly two more stops, then we can go back to the Academy, will that  
be okay?”

Liz spoke with her usual sweet and chirpy voice and she wore such a sweet smile on her face, it  
was impossible for him to deny her these last couple of stops. So instead he gave a soft huff  
before muttering *fine* under his breath. Liz then walked into the store, leaving Elias and Yukiya  
to stand out and talk amongst one another.

A couple of minutes had passed and Liz had finally returned back to them and she carried a  
good sized bag in her hand.

“What’s in the bag?” Yukiya asked curiously while raising an eyebrow.

“Huh? Oh, i-it’s nothing, just some decorations that I thought we could use! Now come on! We  
still have one last stop to make!”

Giving a giggle she began to push the two deputy prefects forward before taking the lead once  
more to a small little area of shops near the edge of town. Stopping in front of a small shop Liz  
turned and gave the two guys a smile.

“Here we are, our final destination.”

“A diner?”

“What are we doing here?”

“Nope.” Liz shook her head. “This is my treat for you guys. You guys have helped a whole lot  
and I think that deserves a treat. Plus it’ll be the prefect time to grab something to eat, warm up  
and rest our feet from all the walking we’ve done today!”

Without another word, Liz opened the door, a bell giving a little chime before she walked in. She  
gave a soft sigh when she felt the warm air in the diner hit her, not only was the air warm and  
cozy here, the decor was too! As she looked around, she took in all the warm colored and  
old-fashioned, yet modernized decor. She turned around when she heard another chime ring  
out and saw that Elias and Yukiya had now stepped through.

“Oh my!”

A voice called out and a waitress around the same age as them came running towards them.

“Let me show you to empty seating, I’ll get it cleaned up right away.”

“Oh, thank you!”

As they followed her down an aisle, they couldn’t help but notice how packed the place was, at  
first glance Liz hadn’t even noticed it, but now….

“As you can see, it’s a bit busy here at the moment. Many people come here around this time  
and oh-!” 

The young girl quickly began picking up some strewn coffee creamer packets, a  
couple of plates, and glasses. She then wiped the table off and sighed. 

“These patrons can be  
so messy sometimes. I’m so sorry.”

“N-no, it’s quite alright, please don’t apologize!” Liz flashed a smile and the waitress bowed her  
head gently.

“Please take a seat, I’ll be with you shortly with some menus.”

At her command, the three of them sat down. They were by the window and from the outside,  
they could see all the hustle and bustle going around in the town. They even noticed some more  
snow falling softly and it seemed to be sticking this time.

“The snow looks so pretty! It’s making the town a winter wonderland!” Liz beamed.

“It’s been a while since the last time I saw snow.” Yukiya was the next to speak up.

“So sorry for the wait!”

Putting down the menus in front of them, the waitress took out a small notebook and pen from  
the pocket of her apron and looked at them with a smile.

“Now I know that you’ll need some time to look over the menu for the food items, but for the  
drink items, we have tea, coffee, water, special non-alcoholic fruity slushes, milkshakes and  
because it’s that time of the year again we have a special drink just for the occasion! Our  
special recipe for hot chocolate which comes with peppermint extract to really give it a little kick!  
It’s part of our seasonal special that’s going on right now.”

The three of them listened intently to every spoken word and were deep in thought.

“May I ask what the seasonal special is?”

“Sure miss! See, our seasonal special is winter based and here we’ve created a very special  
sweet treat that can be paired with your hot chocolate, we call it ‘Snow Cream Surprise’. It’s a  
snowball made of shaved ice that tastes like our famous snow cream flavor, however, within the  
middle is a mystery flavor. Every snowball has a different mystery flavor, so there’s always a  
variety among customers, plus with something so cold, it’s always a treat to pair it with  
something warm!”

“I’d like the seasonal special please!”

Liz smiled as she spoke and the waitress began to scribble down the order on the notebook.

“And what would you boys like?”

“I’ll have the same thing.”

“Me too.”

“Alright! I’ll have these orders out to you all soon!”

The waitress spoke before gathering up the menus and walking out of sight, leaving the three of  
them to talk about.

“I can’t wait to see what mystery flavor I’ll get! Oh, maybe it’ll be fudge! Or strawberry! Oh, oh!  
Maybe it’ll be some kind of berry mixture.”

“Wow, you sure seem to get excited over the smallest things.” Elias shook his head softly.

“But it’s just like you.” Yukiya added with a smile.

\--------------------------------------

Within a few minutes, the group’s orders came in, the smell of rich chocolate and peppermint  
wafted through the air and Liz could feel her mouth watering just from the sweet smell. The hot  
chocolate seemed to have a thick texture, on top there was whipped cream and peppermint  
sprinkles and also a drizzle of chocolate syrup. Right next to it, a small bowl was placed and  
inside rested a good-sized spere of shaved ice, which was perfectly shaped to match a perfect  
smooth snowball.

“Enjoy!”

Wasting no time, Liz took a sip of the hot chocolate, but soon found herself pulling back while  
muffling a shout of surprise.

“Is it not good?” Yukiya asked curiously, wich Liz responded with a shake of her head.

“Too hot? Did you burn your tongue by any chance?” Elias was the next to ask, and in response  
to his question, she gave a quick nod after swallowing the liquid down completely.

“I guess I’ll stick with the mystery snowball for now while I let that cool down.”

“That’d be a wise choice.”

“Hmm...I wonder what kind of flavor will be inside?”  
Liz looked at the snowball intentlybefore taking it in her hands and taking a small bite. The  
moment she did, an explosion of sweet vanilla cream erupted in her mouth, causing her to hum  
in delight.

“Oh wow! You guys have to try this! It’s so creamy and delicious!”

After she spoke , Liz brought the snowball back up to her lips and took another bite. At that time,  
both Yukiya and Elias began to munch on their frozen treats as well. Each taking a small sip of  
their hot chocolate every so often.

“Mmm?”

Looking down at her snowball, Liz noticed that she had reached the center and a light pink liquid  
was flowing down the sides. When she looked over at Elias and Yukiya, she saw that Elias had  
a dark brown liquid and Yukiya had blue.

“So this must be the mystery liquid!”

“It appears so. What did you get, Liz?”

“I got strawberry, and you?”

“Chocolate fudge. Yukiya, what you?”

“I got blueberry.”

“Wow, the waitress sure wasn’t lying when she said each flavor was different.”

\-------------------

As the trio finished up their sweet treat, they begin to focus on their drinks and soon they dived  
into a deep conversation and although they had no sense of time inside the diner; outside a  
couple of hours had passed and nightfall was descending on the town.

“Wow, it’s night already?!”

“I guess with the seasons comes the effects. The days are shorter and the nights are longer.”

“So it’s not that late?”

“No, it’s…” Taking out a pocketwatch, Elias looked down before continuing. “Only 5:30.”

“Oh, that’s such a relief.” Liz gave a soft sigh before smiling.

“Why is that a relief?”

“Well, the housemother for the girl’s dorm decided to take a few days off due to the random  
break we’re getting. She wanted to use the time to visit extended family and enjoy the season  
as it is.”

“Then how is that a relief, regarding the time?” Yukiya gave a curious look as he spoke.

“Well, I’m getting to that! See, because she’s going to be gone, a special magic has been placed on the dorms. It’s supposed to take care of the duties that the dormother would usually  
have to do. So any students that remain at the Academy during the break will be in safe hands.

But it also comes with some downsides, such as certain areas like the kitchen being on  
lockdown right at seven o’ clock.”

“Why would they need to lock down the kitchen of all places?”

“Well, Elias, there was actually an incident which in turn made rule changes happen.”

“Really? Like what?"

“Two girls were found trying to make a temptation potion.”

“Are you serious?!”

“Very.”

“How stupid can one get?”

“So that’s why you’re happy that it’s still a bit early.”

“Not only that, I also wanted to make a meal for the little party we’re going to have.”

“Oh right. But we just ate.”

“Yeah, but that’s not really a filling meal, right? Plus that’s been the only thing we’ve eaten  
basically all day.”

“True…”

“Yeah, plus I couldn’t pass up the offer of a homecooked meal from you.”

Gently scratching at her cheek, Liz gave a smile. “It’s not going to be anything fancy, just some  
sandwiches and maybe some baked goods. Oh, a punch sounds good too! Hey what kind of  
flavors do you guys like?”

The two men gave a laugh and followed the now walking Liz up the town and were making their  
way in the direction of the Academy. The temperature had seemed to drop drastically more  
when they were inside the diner and because of that, there were icy spots on the town road,  
making their journey a bit of a slow one.  
When they had finally made it to their destination, Liz heaved a sigh.

“We’ve finally made it!”

“Yes, it’s a little after six.”

“Wait, a-are you serious?! I need to hurry up and get the stuff ready! Elias, Yukiya, I’ll meet you  
at the designated spot for the party!”

Without another word, Liz sprinted off towards the girl’s dorm, the bags in her hand were  
swaying wildly, but she didn’t pay attention, not even when she heard Elias and Yukiya call out  
to her. The moment she got through the doors, she made her way to the kitchen and set her bags down at the entryway, before removing her coat and scarf and putting on the nearby  
apron.

She had decided that she would make some sandwiches, a berry sherbet punch and some  
cupcakes. She knew that she wouldn’t need magic to cook, but with a flick of her wand, the  
bowls, measuring cups and ingredients all appeared right before her. She decided she would  
start with the cupcakes because they were going to be the most time consuming.

“Alright...let’s get started!”

Raising her fist in the air, Liz gave off a bright smile before continuing to use her magic to help  
speed up the baking process. Meanwhile she began to work on the sandwiches, humming a soft  
tune as she did so.

\--------------

Minutes passed and as she looked up at the clock, she saw that she had maybe five more  
minutes to spare, before the magic would be in effect. She hurriedly began icing the remaining  
cupcakes before putting some sprinkles and cherries on top. She then brought out two small  
silvery spherical object; a peram and put the cupcakes in one and the sandwiches in the other.

After removing her apron, she tossed it back where it was originally put and quickly put her coat  
and scarf back on, stuffing the two perams in her pocket. That only left one final thing; the  
punch! But her bags were also here with her too and with time quickly dwindling down, Liz found  
herself in quite the pickle.

“Seems like you need some help.”

A familiar voice called out to her.

“Yukiya!”

“I’ll handle the punch, you focus on getting your stuff, okay?”

“Okay!”

Handing the punch over to ukiya, Liz quickly retrieved her bag and opened the door, holding it  
for Yukiya as he made his way out of the room with a big punch bowl in his hands. The moment  
Yukiya walked out of the kitchen, a screen of light blocked the entrance, forbidding access to  
anyone who wished to enter.

They then took off towards their next and final destination for the day; the Greenhouse. But  
when they got there, they realized something, the door was sealed shut.

“Wait, what?! But it’s barely past seven!”

“Yes, but the door magically seals itself off when it gets dark.”

“Why didn’t you mention that sooner!”

“I thought you knew that. You’ve been stuck here before right?”

“N-now is not the time to point out my blunders!” Liz’s shoulders slumped and she groaned.

“Now what are we going to do?!”

“Relax.”

“But-”

“Just as Yukiya said, relax.” Elias’s voice rang out as he walked over to the two of them. “I  
actually have something for such an occasion.”

After speaking, Elias dropped a cube on the ground; the moment it made contact with the hard  
surface below, a light erupted from within and in the blink of an eye, a barrier surrounded them.  
The barrier’s light was like that of a sunset, soft warm hues of orange, yellow and even little  
tinges of pink were visible. The inside was warm, it almost felt like they were being enveloped  
by flames.

“Elias, this is amazing!”

“I can’t take all of the credit. The idea and layout was my idea, however the building process  
was all because of Randy.”

“Then I’ll have to thank Randy the next time I see him! But right now, we have a party to throw,  
right?”

“You never miss a beat….”

“But that’s a side to you that’s good.”

The two deputy prefects grinned softly, and Yukiya set down the punch bowl gently down on the  
ground, while the three of them sat around it. Liz then brought out the perams she had and out  
came a plate of sandwiches, cupcakes and some glass cups for the punch. Once everything  
was laid out in front of them, they began to dive right in and engage in conversation.

They talked about their life at the Academy so far, about all the events that had led up to where  
they were now. From Liz being a provisional student, to the day where Elias and Yukiya became  
her deputy prefects. They all shared a few laughs as they recalled their past. But something in  
the atmosphere suddenly changed when something caught their eyes.

“Hey, is it snowing again?” Liz asked while intently staring at the top of the barrier they were in.

“I didn’t think it was supposed to snow all day.”

“Something doesn’t seem right about this snow anyways. It’s only happening in one area and it  
only lasts for a few seconds before disappearing.”

“Hmm...o-oh! Did you guys see that!?”

Pointing upwards, Liz’s eyes widened. Up above small little creatures flapped their icy blue  
wings, little snowflakes fell down with each flap and left the group speechless.

“Do you guys know what these are?”

“I’ve never seen them before…”

“I…”

“Elias?”

“I thought it was just a myth!”

“Huh?!”

“Azure Crystallia. It means ‘Blue Crystal’ and It’s one of the most rare types of butterflies that  
only appear during winter. They’re so rare, that the only recorded data of one, was a picture, but  
that was hundreds of years ago, no one even believed it was the real deal. It’s been said that if  
a person gazes at one with their own eyes, happiness and good health will be bestowed upon  
them.”

“Amazing…”

The three of them watched as the butterflies flew above their barrier, no one said a word for a  
while, all they could do was stare at such a breathtaking view. But the silence was cut off when  
Elias suddenly cleared his throat.

“You know, it’s getting late, we should probably head back to the dorms soon, but before then, I  
thought...we could give you your gift.”

“Hm?”

Looking over at Elias, Liz raised her eyebrow at him curiously, before gasping at a little box he  
had in his hands. He opened it up and revealed a necklace; the figure was a Winged Rabbit  
which was rose gold and held a small pearl in the middle of it, acting as the fur on a real Winged  
Rabbit.

“I...I don’t understand…”

“We know how much you love being out and about with the winged rabbits.”

“And we know how hard you’ve been working as a prefect. Sometimes your roommate, Amelia  
tells us that you don’t even sleep or find the time to eat because you’re too focused on your  
work,”

“So Elias and I decided we’d combine some of our money together and buy you a little gift, as a  
reward for working so hard.”

“G-guys…” Taking the necklace carefully, she held it up and watched as it shimmered ever so  
slightly. “I guess I better give you your gifts too now, huh?”

“Wait, what do you mean? Wasn’t the diner your gift?”

“Well, sort of, hut I actually got some things prior to that. That’s one of the main reasons why I  
was running around so many stores.”

As she spoke, Liz reached into the bag she had carried with her and brought out a box of  
chocolates and a pastel pink bow collar with a bell.

“For Elias, I have chocolates. I know you kept talking about a special chocolate that always  
seems to sell out before you even have a chance to get them. Well, I actually bought the last  
one for today!”

“Liz…”

“For Yukiya, I know you talked about wanting to get a new collar for Snow, but one that would  
allow you to hear her in case she ever got lost. I found this in one of the shops and I thought  
maybe you could use it for Snow!”

“Thank you..”

As she handed out the gifts, Liz then reached back into her bag for one more thing.

“What’s that?”

“A magical tool I picked up from the antique shop in town. It’s a camera that develops the  
picture, immediately after it’s taken!”

“What are you going to do with it?”

“I was hoping to get a picture of us all, to commemorate today!”

She began to fiddle around with the magical tool, making sure everything was in the right place  
and set up the way it needed to be. Giving another look over it, she made sure that it was done  
correctly before clicking on a button on the side.

“Alright! We have thirty seconds to get into position before it takes the picture!”

After speaking, she hurriedly got into position with the others and struck a pose, after a few  
seconds, there was a flash and a couple of photos dropped to the ground from the top of the  
magical tool. Running over, she collected them and held one up to her face to see how it turned  
out.

“Oh hey, the barrier isn’t in the picture?”

“It seems the barrier dissipated before the photo was taken. But hey, look!” Elias leaned over  
her shoulder and pointed. “The butterflies are in the picture.”

“R-really?!”  
Taking a closer look, Liz found that Elias was right, in the picture all three of them had smiles on  
their faces and in the background the butterflies filled the scene. Their beautiful icy presence  
gave a breathtaking view.

“That’s beautiful. Can I have one of the copies? I see it made a couple.” Yukiya’s voice spoke  
up as he leaned over her other shoulder.

“Sure!”

“Me too.”

“Heh, okay!”

That was what concluded their day. After a long day’s walk, followed up by a small dinner party  
and spectacular view. They left the area that night with smiles as bright as a sun and in their  
hands, they carried a captured moment of a memory they wouldn’t soon forget.


End file.
